


Sex is like ice cream

by snottygrrl



Series: bday lucky 13 meme fills [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexuality, Demisexuality, Ficlet, First Dates, Gray-Asexuality, M/M, Sitting in the back row, Virginity, gray-A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: Clint asks Phil out. The response is not what he expected.





	Sex is like ice cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_claudia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/gifts).



> six years later, here's a tiny ficlet for you (yes, you did actually ask for this many moons ago). all the love and hugs.

“I’m a virgin,” Coulson states blandly.

Clint blinks. Of all the responses he’d been preparing for when trying to work up the nerve to suggest going to a movie, this one had _not_ been on the list. “Um. Ok. Er.” Clint scratches the back of his neck and tries again, “That wasn’t a euphemism, I really just meant a movie. In an actual theatre, even.” He feels a little lost. “ And not in the back row or anything,” he adds awkwardly.

Coulson’s mouth twitches slightly in what might be the beginnings of a smile. “I’m aware. I am also aware that you might have suggested this as a platonic gesture. But in case you are suggesting it as a first date, I wanted you to have all the facts.”

Clint opens and closes his mouth.

“I’m ace,” Coulson continues, “Gray-ace to be exact. I don’t date much and have never been—“

“I’m demi,” Clint blurts.

It’s Coulson’s turn to blink. This time his lips do turn up into a small smile, his stance softening just the slightest bit. Clint hadn’t even been aware of the tightness until that moment.

Clint takes a deep breath and tries again. “Coulson—Phil—I like you. Like, a lot. Would you be up for going to the movies with me? On a date?”

“Absolutely, Clint. Very much so.” Coulson’s smile turns a little wicked. “And maybe we can even sit in the back row.”

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from a slam poem i found on the internet, and particularly stanza 4:
> 
> _4\. Sex is like ice cream. It's not necessary for a good life, but for most people, it makes things a little bit better. What y'all have to realize is that asexual people don't need ice cream. But we can still have it on occasion, if our significant other has a taste for it._
> 
> [11 Things to Know About Asexuality](http://www.mibba.com/Poems/Read/325735/11-Things-to-Know-About-Asexuality-A-Slam-Poem/)


End file.
